Oz In The West
by Ezlinda
Summary: This is the story of Ezlinda, who is to follow in Elphaba's footsteps.
1. Sinister Beginnings

Sinister Beginnings

If anything more should be said about me than what's in my head, then all I can say is you don't want to know, but (and only if you dare) you do want to know. Then read on. If not. Stop now. I warn you.

My life consists of dark truths. Mystical creatures. People. People who are only known in fairy tales to yourselves, I'll break it you now, are more sinister than that of the evil ones, these people who children learn from are not perfect. The ones they dislike. They are the ones to trust.

Lets start with the people of Oz shall we? Dorothy… she's not really magical and therefore has no real power. A pretty feeble structure may I add. She's not important. However, lets go over to the famous Wicked Witch of the West. She has powers of sorcery beyond your imagination. Her green skin is anything but a showing of her real outward nature. Her beautiful emerald outward shows nothing but a slip in her Mothers' adultery, and some rather nasty looking elixir. It's the truth that she is also known as Elphaba. Not, however, widely known to those who see from the outside. Only, us, in the Land of Oz know the story, some may know the wrong one, but they know a story. Those within Elphaba's real family are the only people who withhold the truth. Not those who are related by blood or DNA but those who stayed with her and Fiyero after they fled. Elphaba and Fiyero can't go back to Oz. However those who do know their location can, and continue to meet with them both to let them know how Glinda the Good is fairing in this evil world of lies and tertiary.

That brings me on to Glinda. Elphaba and herself were friends in the University of Shiz. Glinda is the Throne Minister of Oz, I say, speaking very highly of her. Although she has no idea where Elphaba is. Nor does she know my status in the story. Nor does she have a large quantity of physical power other than her status and beauty. She can't work a wand. A few people witnessed her inability to use a wand. Asking if it was on. However this is possibly a good thing or she will know Elphaba isn't dead which could potentially cause some problems. These will become apparent to you when I next see Elphaba. Having known Glinda for years, despite myself not being alive when Elphaba was hunted, she deserves her title, and should be looked up to. She is one of the few who are greatly thought of by the others, who are actually great.

Nessa-Rose is the late sister if Elphaba who was squashed by a house. A twister of fate did it, or a stoop to a level of sinister actions that the Head Shizstress carried out. Madame Morrible knew what she was doing all along, and possibly it was for the best. Elphaba may be left without a sister however Nessa-Rose, as the Governess, did not help anyone.

This brings onto me, I suppose. I am Ezlinda. I am the daughter of Fiyero and Elphaba. I have one brother called Liir, and I am the hidden child. No one dare know about me. I am green to the bone. I am Elphaba's only daughter and therefore Elphaba's only female family. Fiyero, my father, is a scarecrow. Elphaba, my mother, is a sorceress. Liir, my brother, is far beyond anything I could ever say about him. I despise him. He does not need my time to explain. I, myself, am a sorceress. However I appear brown haired and fair skinned, inside I am green. Green to the bone.

My mother knows much of my talents, as does the poor cat, Milky, who we had when I was very young. The cat tended to be trapped in the middle of Elphaba's and my own constant squabbles that often lead to a loss of control with magic. I'm older than my Brother. I remember when Fiyero came over I would be taken into the other room to occupy myself with the small bookshelf and the spells. I became good at reading them then eventually understanding them in the long periods of time they spent together, where I would not dare intervene. Fiyero would often leave much more flushed than he came and Elphaba often joined me to continue teaching me even more distracted than usual.

My childhood mainly consisted of moving, spells and, my mother, being for formidable Wicked Witch of the West, influenced me to believe that the world was full of people who don't understand magic. Which sadly, I learned as I got older, is true. People from the "real" world don't accept magic. Magic is dangerous unless you're the tooth fairy or Santa. I am neither of those things. Magic is a word used to describe things that don't exist. I exist. I'm sure you see the dilemma in the "real" worlds sight of magic. I, personally, wont try to change their mind. I'll get hunted with pitchforks or burnt to a crisp. I don't particularly like the sound of that.

To actually explain why I'm telling you this may be a good start. I have to share my mothers' story. I am to follow in her legacy. My father, on the other hand, is a cheating, lying Winkie Prince, who (if I'd understood when I was younger) I would have left the company of, as my mother did, and long before I turned nine. I may now have siblings other than my dodgy demanding brother, but I don't think they understand what magic is. Even if their father is a scarecrow, they don't know what good magic is and how people can posses a good magic. Its not all dark and dangerous.


	2. Handing Over The Hat

Handing over the Hat

No matter how sinister the world may seem, the earth turns, the oil drips (neither Elphaba or I can touch water), but I turn greener. Sooner or later Glinda shall recognise me. Its not everyday you see a green woman walking the streets. In the Emerald City I may not be bothered however my Mother didn't go quietly. Much to my annoyance now as the more green my hands turn the more I'm becoming like her. The elixir is bleeding through me the more blood she looses. I told her to stop. She says she can't. She's addicted. Addicted to the cuts. It's like a way of handing this over to me but I'm not ready to take it. I can't take that hat just yet.

The green is seeping out of her face slowly. She's becoming a pale green colour. Slowly as I turn green and my hair becomes darker. I'm turning into her. I am collecting more power with every bit of power she looses. She won't die from loosing it. She can't die from this. She won't. Elphaba is not going to die. The only thing that can kill us is water. My hand is turning even greener. A note is lying in front of me. It reads:

_Dear Ezlinda,_

_You know how much I love you. I will still be here but I must hand over the power to you. You are my only daughter. I believe you are ready. You must go and speak to Glinda. She will help you. You must find her and show her this letter. Show her your skin and the green bottle. The funny little green bottle under my pillow. Take it. Look after it. It was your grandmothers._

_Love, your Mother_

_Elphaba_

I can't sit still. My hands are pulling over each other like sick snakes. My fingers switch in and out of each other. Green. Strong. Weak. Everything that has happened in my childhood now seems meaningless compared to this moment. Although my childhood was all training me up for this. This very moment I've been waiting for. Now, I don't know if I can do it. The funny little green bottle is lying, waiting, under Elphaba's pillow. I don't know if I should do this. What if Glinda turns against us? What if someone sees? What if Chistery hears?

Chistery is the eyes and ears of Oz. However I don't know if flying monkeys are still permitted around Oz, I'm pretty sure that either way, someone will find out. After all they did work for Elphaba and as Glinda now rules, people think differently to Elphaba, and I am only a concept to them, let alone friendly flying monkeys, I may have an issue. I'll hardly fit in when I'm turning green. My duty must be done. However painful and however pink, prim and proper my destination may be. I do love Glinda but her surroundings are sickly decorated. She's my godmother however I don't believe she knows that or that this was completely thought through by my parents. But then again as Elphaba's best friend, or only friend, they may have had little choice.

I may have a huge destiny ahead but I have little drive or commitment to do it. How can these things happen? I am Ezlinda, daughter of Elphaba, yet I have no drive or satisfaction in helping the greater good or animals or, for that matter, my own Mother. Sorcery runs in the family. Ambitions change. Never the less, the hat is mine.


	3. Glinda Upland: Of The Upper Uplands

Glinda Upland: Of the Upper Uplands

Glinda Upland. Main way of controlling power: looking pretty and speaking beautify. Although she isn't as shallow as she was once described to me as, she still is, in my mind a great confusion amongst society out of Oz. In my opinion she isn't all that beautiful. Merely a form of stereotypical perfection, which, in itself, is not actually perfect like models. They're skinny but how many eat a decent meal. Glinda's innocence is her un-eaten meal.

The journey was long and rough. I won't lie. Everyone announces "Oh it was nothing." It was the hardest journey I've ever made. It's not beautiful, Glitinin, Maginatitia, attacked me and some roach type thing that looked like it could eat a small dog. Am I honestly that edible? Saying that my arms are ripped to shreds and animals are attracted to the smell of raw flesh. Helpful when you're walking through woods.

Here I am with Glinda, she's completely un-aware of the large burden I shall share. I tell her all about my being born and how the legacy is all down to me. She will know what to do, Elphaba says. Okay so all I must do is tell her. But I get silence. A blank despairing face as though she has missed my half an hour explanation. Don't make me say the whole thing again. This is impossible.

"Glinda. You know Elphaba is my Mother now and all I need is for you to tell me what to do. That's what I was told. Look… See? Right there!" Glinda glanced back at the letter, slowly raised herself from the pink and gold brimmed seat and picked up an old letter that looked as though it has been tea stained to death. It read:

_Dear Glinda,_

_As my best and only friend, I hand over the hat to you. You're not going to take it on in the way I would like you too but then I don't want you in that sort of danger. You saw what I was put through. One day, you will know the entire story and you will see why Fiyero and I had no choice but to do this. We both know that you and I have had a bond, even if slightly love/hate at the beginning… or just a complete and utter loathing for the other but we know that the more we bickered and argued the closer we became. Honestly we have both been changed. But I need you to do something for me:_

_When I become older, if I have the chance, I will send my first son or daughter to you and you must instruct them carefully to do exactly as I say:_

The letter cut off. Its been ripped. Brilliant. We can't read what I'm meant to do. Fabulotios, as Glinda would say. Although, she's not sarcastic enough to get away with saying a positive word where the operative word that should be used could be a very rude one. I'll have to work it out for myself.

"Ezlinda, is your mother alive?" squirming uncomfortably in her seat like a small child getting nervous about being told off.

"Yes, she is. 'For now?' But if she continues like this-"

"Like what? For now? I can't loose darling Elphaba twice!" Her voice is becoming more desperate.

"Glinda, calm down. I'll take you to see her soon, if I can, but I need you to promise me one thing, on behalf of my mother?" her hand is freezing; remind me again why I'm holding it?

"What is it?"

I think it's a very obvious answer but I'll tell her anyway.

"Glinda, do not tell anyone we're alive. If you do we will have to completely flee. All the things we have done will be for nothing. Chistery knows we are alive. Speak to him."

"Ezlinda, honestly say I can see Elphaba? I know it's a large ask, I wont tell anyone that you're alive. I need to see my best friend again! You have no idea how much I've missed her!"

I really think I do Glinda. I do. Just as much as she's missed you.

"I'll try my best. I must go back, I have to be back before it gets too light in the city. Can't be seen if I begin to turn more green than I am."

"Of course. Before it gets too light. Write?"

"Yes, and I'll visit soon."


	4. Love, Hate, Damage

Love, Hate, Damage

Walked back through the tragically creepy forest. Less injured this time as I decided to take a safer path. Thank goodness. Not eaten by strange creatures. Although, I turn even greener as time passes. Elphaba please stop this! That's far too polite. Elphaba. Stop. Now!

I fall silent. The room is dark and drained. It seems almost dead. Something is shuffling in the far left corner.

"Milky, go away you stupid cat… Oh no I'm sorry, wait Milks! Where's Mummy?"

He runs quickly into the bathroom. Should I follow? Yes. I asked, didn't I? Ezlinda. Grow up! How old are you? Actually… I'm not sure. 20 odd?

The bathroom is cold, oily and red. My hand is ice cold. It's too dark to see how green I am. I turn the light on. She's not in here… This is ridiculous.

"Milky, where is Elphaba? Don't lie to me." Gosh I sound desperate.

The bedroom. In the entire time I have lived here, since I was 7 I haven't been in this part of the room, I merely sit on the bed. I've never been here by the spell books. They have a different presence; they seem warm and inviting. Almost every book has a Grimmerie labelled title: "Volume 1: Grimmerie Animal's", "How to read the Grimmerie" and "How to re-write the Grimmerie". Each book has a small label on in Elphaba's handwriting: "Useless", "Complete nonsense", "Don't even ask" and "USE THIS". I can read a Grimmerie already. Is this what she is teaching me with?

"Ezlinda, what are you doing?" Her voice sounds harsh and cold.

"Erm, I'm… Just… Um… Mother, I saw Glinda."

"What did she say? Do you know what to do?" she's shuffling uncomfortably. Almost as if that's not what she wants to hear.

"The letter was broken, well ripped. I don't know. She wants to see you; I was thinking maybe I could bring her-" She cut me off.

"Ezlinda."

"Why not?"

"You know why not Ezlinda."

"Don't use my name like that!"

"Don't speak to your Mother in that way."

Silence.

My fingers are tingling. My hands are hot and cold at the same time. Brilliant. Sorcery. It's taking me over. Things are beginning to move. The room is getting windy. Great. Amazing. Fabulous. I can see my hands now. They're green. Bright green. I'm getting more powerful. I feel it. Elphaba… Mother isn't fighting back. She won't. She's too weak. But I feel it inside me. I have to say it.

"Fight back. Go on. You have more power than me! Show me! Show me!"

"Ezlinda. I can't. Glinda wouldn't want you…" Ezlinda… Glinda… I'm named after Glinda.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… Mother, am I named after Glinda? Is that why you chose me? To go and see her?" The bed is cold. I can't see Elphaba in the shadows. Not really. I can only see a small silhouette of something around my size but a darker skin colour. Although by now we probably look fairly similar.

"Yes. You are. Your Father… Fiyero objected but once he left-"

"Don't talk about him. How can you still love him?" I know I shouldn't say this.

"No. Ezlinda, I knew he was married, it was a childhood marriage…"

"But Mother, He's married!"

"Do you know what love is? You may be too young."

She's made a mistake. I know what love is. I just don't love the sort of person she thinks I do. Imagine telling your mother you love your best friend from childhood. Imagine telling her you love your old friend.

"Mummy. Sit down with me?"

"Mummy? What have you done?" she sounds nervous. It's not wrong is it?

"Mother then, I am… I mean I have… Well I love Lilliam…"

"I know you do."

"You know…"

"Ezlinda, everyone loves their best friend."

She missed the point. Well done, Mother. Nice one. Maybe I will just leave it if she doesn't get it this time. She's weak enough. Her arms are still gleaming with blood.

"No, I really, really love her."

"Oh… Ezlinda… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? She's beautiful! I'm lucky-"

"Ezlinda, I'm sorry I didn't know! I'm not that you have her! Congratulations!"

That's hardly what I was expecting. I am happy, it's hardly a bad thing. Just not what I was thinking she would say.

"Ezlinda, tomorrow go back to Glinda's. Bring her back to the cave, not here."

"Okay, but tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. We can't wait too long."

Nod. Yes. Okay tomorrow. She changed the subject… Thanks.


	5. Alone Together

Alone. Together

My room is cold as ice. It's around 2am. I'll be up in 4 hours to make leave for going to see Glinda to bring her back to the cave. I needn't feel alone. I feel a dark shadow leaning over me. Not literally, more like a frozen spirit. I lost confused ghost. My room is pitch black. I can hardly see anything. Why do I even bother going back to sleep at night. I'll wake up within 2 hours anyway. Hopeless choice honestly, because sleep is hardly any use to me when I only dream of my childhood and what a failure I shall make of my mothers prophesy. I can't be what she wants me to be.

The spirit is peering over me more now.

The door. It's moving. I'm shaking.

"Ezlinda…" It's a whisper. I've stopped shaking. It's okay. It's Lilliam.

"Oh thank god, you scared me!"

"Shush you!"

"Lilliam, come here. Can you feel something? Right there?"

"Yes, a little, seems colder. Why?"

"I think something's here?" She's sat right next to me now. Her hand is on mine.

"Honey, your hands are freezing, and look they're turning…" She's stopped talking. "Green?"

"It's not…"

"It's your Mother. I understand. Ezlinda, you are beautiful."

"Even green? Ha-" She cut me off.

"Even green. Look honey, now go talk to Elphaba. She's in her room. Milky lead me here."

I get up and it feels even colder. I don't know if I can do this. It's too cold. Not physically but spiritually. I don't know if I can take one step alone. I don't think I am alone. It hurts to be alone. Not alone together. This is a strange feeling. I feel alone, with Lilliam. The spirit somehow shuts out the world. As though it's only itself and me. However I feel alone. Like no one is with me. Completely alone. It's barricaded my life. I have nothing left when it's around me. I am alone. Together.


	6. Barricade

Barricade

I walk tentatively into my Mother's room. It's even colder than mine. I hate the fact that her room is always dark and (on this occasion) smells pungently of blood. I can't help but wince at the smell. It smells slightly like metal when it's wet. The horrible taste you get in your mouth when you lose a tooth, or something, fills me. I know my Mother isn't well. I can feel more power filling me. It almost hurts to feel it filling me. Its not ordinary feeling, I feel as though it could hurt someone. Like I'm turning evil. This isn't the case obviously or Elphaba wouldn't hand it too me. I'm detached from my Mother… I'm beginning to call her Elphaba more. What is she giving to me? I'm detaching myself. I'm falling apart. I'm unable to collect my thoughts and she trusts me with great power. Great.

She begins to move in the corner. I can see her once again dripping with blood. If she carries on this way she may not just be handing over power but loosing her life. Does she not understand that she is hurting me? Lilliam shows concern too and Milky's not eating! She can't carry on! She can't! I know I sound desperate but she is my Mother! There is little to try and understand. She is falling apart. I am falling apart. It is falling apart.

CRASH!

What was that? I curse to myself hoping that it's not serious. I hear Lilliam scream and cry in the other room. She sounds scared. I scream out to her.

"What is it Lilliam? What the heck was that?"

"Barricade. Someone's at the door."

Elphaba doesn't even flinch. I run to Lilliam. She's crying heavily. Throw my arms around her and squeeze her close to me. She's shaking. I must protect her.


End file.
